ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Pitt
are an alien race from the planet Pitt. They first appeared in Ultraseven episode 3 "The Secret of The Lake". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.55 ~ 2 m, 1.7 m (Max) *Weight: 60 kg, 52 kg (Max) *Origin: Planet Pitt History Ultraseven Alien Pitt, two young girls from another planet, came to Earth for conquest using a harmless looking tadpole by the name of Eleking into essentially a living electrical weapon. After one of them placed Tadpole Eleking in a fishing lake in Japan she was followed back to her saucer by two ultra Garrison members and a fisherman. The other Alien Pitt knocked out all four of them with knock out gas and took Dan's Ultra Eye, knewing he couldn't turn into Ultraseven. With her sister faking an illness trying to sabotage Ultra Garrison's base Alien Pitt used the saucer to turn Tadpole Eleking into his grand form. After the other Alien Pitt jammed some of the base's controls and hijacked a rocket Dan found the one controlling Eleking and managed to grab his Ultra Eye back after wrestling her into unconsciousness. After Ultraseven destroyed Eleking and the two sisters reunited in their saucer the Alien Pitt took off, but the Ultra would not let them get away. After the Alien Pitt's failed attempt to stop Ultraseven with their saucer's ray they were destroyed with the Emerium Ray. Trivia *The Pitt Aliens are a mono-gendered race of only women, their interest in the Earth is because of its beauty. *The original Alien Pitts were played by Reiko Takahashi in human form. *Their name comes from the Japanese pronunciation of Cupid. Heisei Ultraseven Another two Alien Pitt return with another Eleking. Their attempts at conquering the Earth include, trying kill an unconscious Ultraseven and kidnapping the son of Anne, Dan (no relation to Moroboshi). In the end, their attempts to kill Seven only awoke the Ultra from his coma and after their monster, Eleking was destroyed, Seven entered their ship at a human size and bested them, rescuing Anne's son and destroying them and their ship afterwards. Ultraman Max The Alien Pitt reappered in Ultraman Max episode 27 and unleashed yet another Eleking. As Mizuki fell unto a coma by a Baby Eleking it's creators, the Alien Pitt, revealed themselves and attacked Kaito mercilessly and left with his Max Spark. After a second full grown Eleking made itself known the two Pitts were aboard their ship to assist their creation. The Pitts then converted all the Baby Elekings into energy while Kaito came aboard their ship using DASH Alpha. After the Pitts lost in their true form the ships was destroyed and Kaito turned into Ultraman Max to end their creation. Trivia *While they often take the form of cute young girls, in Ultraman Max, the Alien Pitt had the presence and demeanor of queens. Ultra Galaxy NEO: Never Ending Odyssey Another Alien Pitt appeared in the first episode of this series. This Alien Pitt was also a reionyx. As Alien Pitt was examining the ruins of planet Bolias in her saucer, she held a Battle Nizer in her hands. Suddenly, the Reionyx Hunter, Dail, appeared out of nowhere. Before Pitt could react, Dail shot her dead, and destroyed her Battle Nizer few seconds before teleporting away. Trivia *The Pitt aliens always seem to appear in pairs, often twins, the only exception to this was in Ultra Galaxy NEO. *While it was never revealed what was the Battle Nizer's kaiju, it can be assume that it was a Eleking. Powers and Weapons *Saucer: The people of Pitt travels through space using a flying saucer. **Energy Beam: In Heisei Ultraseven, the saucer can fire a beam which the Pitts used in attempt to kill Ultraseven. *Human Disguise: The Aliens of Pitt can assume the disguise of young girls. While in this disguise they carry a medallion that can paralyze enemies. *Electric Shock: The Heisei Alien Pitt could release weak electric shocks. *Energy Blasts: In Ultraman Max, Alien Pitt, demonstrated the ability to fire energy blasts. *Battle Nizer: A Reionyx Alien Pitt possessed a Battle Nizer for combat. What kaiju it holds remained unknown as it was killed by a Reionxy Hunter. Alien Pitt Saucer.png|Saucer Alien Pitt Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Alien Pitt humna maxx.png|Human Disguise Alien Pitt Electric Shock.png|Electric Shock Gallery Alien Pitt humna.png alienpitt4.jpg Alien-Pitt 1.jpg alienpitt6.jpg alienpitt5.jpg Alien Pitt maxxx.png Alien_Pit_max.png Alien_Pitt_Max_I.png Alienpitt.jpg Alien Pitt maxx.png Alien_Pitt_imode.png 268px-Alien_Pitt.jpg|Two Alien Pitt in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionyx Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju